Thames Valley Premier Football League
| confed = | founded = 1989 | dissolved = | folded = | divisions = 6 | teams = 63 | feeds = Combined Counties Football League Hellenic Football League | promotion = | relegation = | nationalitylevel = | levels = Levels 11-16 | domest_cup = | confed_cup = | champions = | season = | most_successful_club = | tv = | current = | website = }} The Thames Valley Premier Football League is a football competition based in England. It has a total of six divisions – the Senior Division, the Premier Division, then Divisions One to Four. The league was founded in 1989 as the Reading Senior League, as a merger of the two leagues in the town – Reading & District League and the Reading Combination Leagues. The league ran 10 divisions in the 1989–90 season, but that has reduced over the years to the current six divisions. The Senior Division sits at step 7 (or level 11) of the National League System. It is a feeder to the Combined Counties League and the Hellenic League. The league changed its name to the current one for the start of the 2014-15 season 2015–16 members Premier Division (14 clubs) AFC Aldermaston | Berks County | Cookham Dean | Highmoor & Ibis Reserves | Hurst | Marlow United | Mortimer | Newbury | Reading YMCA | Rotherfield United | Taplow United | Unity | Woodcote & Stoke Row | Wraysbury Village Division One (9 clubs) Ashridge Park | AFC Corinthians | Cookham Dean Reserves | Frilsham & Yattendon | Highmoor Ibis 'A' | Sonning | Westwood United | Winnersh Rangers | Woodley Hammers | Woodley Town Reserves Division Two (10 clubs) Compton | Eldon Celtic | Goring United | Marlow United Reserves | Mortimer Reserves | Reading YMCA Rapids | Sandhurst Devels Reserves | Taplow United Reserves | Wargrave | Westwood United Reserves Division Three (10 clubs) Barkham Athletic | Baughurst | Imaan | South Reading Community Centre | Theale | Twyford & Ruscombe | White Eagles | Woodcote & Stoke Row Reserves | Woodley Town 'A' Division Four (10 clubs) AFC Aldermaston Reserves | AFC Corinthians Reserves | Goring United Reserves | Highmoor & Ibis 'B' | Hurst Reserves | Rotherfield United Reserves | Shinfield United | Sonning 'A' | Unity Reserves | Wargrave Reserves Division Five (10 clubs) Baughurst Reserves | Berks County Reserves | FC Reading Dons | Harchester Hawks | Hop Leaf | Sonning Sports & Social | Taplow United 'A' | TDC Knights | Woodley Town 'B' Senior Division champions *1989–90 – West Reading *1990–91 – Forest Old Boys *1991–92 – Reading Exiles *1992–93 – Woodley Arms *1993–94 – Mortimer *1994–95 – Mortimer *1995–96 – Reading Exiles *1996–97 – Mortimer *1997–98 – Forest Old Boys *1998–99 – Forest Old Boys *1999–2000 – Forest Old Boys *2000–01 – Forest Old Boys *2001–02 – Mortimer *2002–03 – Forest Old Boys *2003–04 – Highmoor & Ibis *2004–05 – Marlow United *2005–06 – Cookham Dean *2006–07 – Ascot United *2007–08 – Westwood United *2008–09 – Woodley Town *2009–10 – Reading YMCA *2010–11 – Highmoor Ibis *2011–12 – South Reading *2012–13 – Reading YMCA *2013–14 – Highmoor & Ibis Reserves *2014–15 – Marlow United External links *Full-Time at The FA *Official Site last updated at end of 2010-11 season *Berks and Bucks FA's Official Site. See for example the Berks and Bucks Junior Cup for SRCC's full name. Category:English leagues Category:Leagues